Super Series
by Majorrogue
Summary: Santana is The Question and Brittany is Supergirl. Follow their adventures together! This is a crossover kind of wirh DC Comics. Check out my profile for information on the characters
1. Episode 1 My Super Girlfriend

This had so better be worth it, she thought as she looked up at the tall block of flats.

What was she thinking? Of course it would be worth it.

She walked around the side of the building and started to climb up the fire escape. She knew the building pretty well and was more used to walking in the front entrance, but she knew she was still being watched so knew she had better keep playing along.

She had arrived at this point after following a series of clues, the first of which had fallen out of the sky in front of her wrapped around a coconut as she was about to investigate a strange noise in an alley. That first clue led her to an ice cream stand in the local park. At the stand there was another clue which led to the local cinema.

It didn't take her long to realise that all of these clues led to places that she knew and that were pretty close to where she lived. She also worked out that the clues were being left by a certain person. It wasn't that hard to figure it out really, not only were the places familiar, but every now and then she could hear a familiar giggle and had to keep hold of her hat every so often when she looked up and a red flash flew out of sight. The sixth clue had led her here.

When she reached the roof she looked around expecting to see someone or something there but there was nothing. Just as she turned back towards the fire escape she was suddenly aware that her feet were no longer on the ground.

In front of her was the beautiful blonde she knew was behind the whole of tonight's little adventure.

"Hey baby"

"Hi" Santana said smiling and putting her arms around Brittany's neck, she knew she was safe flying this high in Brittany's arms, she was super strong after all, but it made her feel more secure.

"We really shouldn't do this around the flat you know, people could figure out who we are" Santana said

"You're such a party pooper" Brittany said frowning

As they flew upwards they were slowly spinning round and Brittany's cape was wrapping itself around them both.

"You don't wear a mask remember, anyone could put two and two together"

"How many people get this close to me AND Supergirl?" Brittany asked raising an eye brow  
Santana was about to protest, but realised that Brittany had a point.

"Yeah, Okay" she conceded

"And on the subject of masks, I'm not going to kiss you while you have that face on, it freaks me out" she said scrunching up her eyes and sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Alright, alright" Santana said pulling the mask off from the bottom

"Better?" she asked when it was removed and put in her pocket.

"Much" Brittany smiled and leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend

Santana only pulled away from the kiss when she heard a very loud droning sound, she couldn't figure out what it was until she looked to her left and saw a British Airways passenger jet heading straight towards them. She instinctively tightened her grip on Brittany.

All Brittany did was stick her hand out in front of them towards the plane to stop it.

"No! Brit" Santana shouted grabbing her arm "We have to move"

Brittany turned to her confused "oh!, okay" she shrugged, she was more than happy to stop the plane, but she thought maybe her cousin and Santana would be less angry with her if she just moved them out of the planes path.

She tightened her grip on Santana and without a second thought they were speeding down towards their flat.

Before they were even half way to the flat the speed of the descent got too much for Santana's Fedora and it flew off.

"Hat!, HAT!" She shouted

Brittany slowed "Wha?"

Santana pointed behind them to the slowly falling hat.

"Hehe! Sorry babe" Brittany smiled and flew them up to the hat.

She delicately plucked the hat out of the sky and placed it gently on her girls head

"Thanks"

As they reached the flat Santana pointed towards the fire escape

"Can't we go in the front door for once" Brittany pouted

"But people could..."Santana started

"I'm super fast... see" Brittany said and they were suddenly outside the door to their 4th floor flat before Santana had a chance to reply.

Santana smiled "Come on then" she said digging in her pocket for the key.

"But, I can..."

"NO!" Santana said louder than she meant to "We can't break another door. This hero gig doesn't pay much remember and I'm running out of excuses to tell the Wayne Foundation Housing people" Santana said closing the door behind them.

"The last one was an accident" Brittany said looking sad

"And the time before that?" Santana asked playfully

Brittany looked shocked "That duck was going to get hit by a bus! I didn't have time to open the door!"

Santana laughed "oh! Don't look so sad, I'm only pulling your leg, I'll always buy new doors for you my love"

Brittany's face instantly brightened, she started walking towards the bedroom and went to take her cape off

"Whoa, What you doing?"

"Taking my cape off"

"Hang on now, I spent the whole evening following your clues, I want my reward" Santana said smiling, hands on hips "And that includes you leaving that cape ON"

Brittany squealed excitedly

"Although you can get rid of the rest of your uniform, Supergirl, and no using super speed" Santana smiled

Brittany backed into the bedroom followed quickly by a grinning Santana.


	2. Episode 2 She Still My Supergirlfriend

'I've been thinking'

'Oh, Yeah?' came the response from the bedroom

'Yeah, I thought I could come out with you tonight, y'know see what you do, help you out'

How to put her off gently, Santana thought. 'Not tonight Hun, I have to follow up on a tip off from yesterday. And anyway I thought you wanted to do the dishes and tidy up?'

'Yeah, I've finished already'

'Damn super speed' Santana said under her breath

'I heard that' Brittany shouted from the kitchen

'Damn super hearing' Santana said under her breath again, but with a smile

'I heard THAT too!' Brittany said, suddenly standing behind Santana and making her jump.

'I know'

Brittany had a cheeky smile on her face as she placed her arms around Santana's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder as they stood in front of their wardrobe.

'No' she said

'Please' Brittany pouted

'Not tonight, babe' Santana said opening the wardrobe. She pushed all the clothes away from one end and pulled on a lone hanger at the end. With a quiet swish the back of the wardrobe disappeared upwards. On the right hand side there were at least 10 Supergirl outfits and capes with a row of red boots underneath, next to them were multiply black trench coats, trousers and white shirts, under them a row of shoes and above them a shelf of black fedora's ready to be picked. Along the left side there was all sorts of weapons and equipment that The Question might need; batons, super powerful torches and of course her trade mark Pseudoderm mask.

'Fine, I'll clean out the shower then, that volcano ash from this morning is everywhere' Brittany said walking into the bathroom.

Santana started to get changed into her work clothes, as she was putting her shirt on Brittany was in front of her.

'Right that's done, who knew ash was so hard to get rid of? Here, let me help you with those buttons, hot stuff!' Brittany said, but instead of doing up the buttons, she slowly ran her hand down Santana's stomach.

Santana closed her eyes and pressed her lips together trying not to react.

'Don't try to get round me like that, it won't work'

'You sure?' Brittany said putting her hand at the top of Santana's trousers.

'Hhmm...' Santana hummed thinking, _What to do? What to do_? 'No, Important business, Important business to be done' she said trying to convince herself more than Brittany

There was a blur of hands as Brittany did the buttons up in the blink of an eye. 'Okay, Be careful, then' Brittany said kissing Santana and walking into the living room, flying over the top of the sofa and dropping down onto it.

Santana resisted the urge to tell her girlfriend that she'll break it one day doing that and carried on getting changed. Then made her way to the window.

She was a little disappointed that Brittany had given up so easily, but she did have to find out what the Karofsky gang were importing into Gotham.

'See you later, then' she said with one leg out the window

'Yeah, later' Brittany said not even looking away from the TV and waving her hand.

Santana climbed out of the window and closed it behind her, she stood for a minute and watched Brittany flicking through the TV channels, stopping when she saw an interview with Bruce Wayne on the News, Brittany had always had a soft spot for him, even if she didn't know what he was talking about most of the time. Santana then turned and climbed down the fire escape.

What she hadn't seen though, was that Brittany had been watching her out of the corner of her eye from the sofa, she was flicking through the channels, but she wasn't watching what she was doing. When Santana had left the window Brittany was momentarily distracted by the handsome Mr Wayne, but had to stay focused on her new plan. She turned the TV off, grudgingly, and walked into the bedroom.

Santana had followed one of the Karofsky gang to an alley in downtown Gotham. It hadn't taken her long to find a member of the gang; they're normally pretty stupid and stick out like a sore thumb in any gang bar. For over a week she had been hearing whispers about the Karofsky's importing a lot of machinery and weapons into Gotham. That wasn't new for Gotham, but it was new for the gang. They normally just robbed shops or occasionally banks, importing goods seemed too organised and professional for them, so of course she had to investigate.

From her vantage point behind a bin she saw the gang member meeting another man, they talked for a while then things started being exchanged. _This is it,_ Santana thought, she moved and crouched behind a closer bin, she got ready to confront the gang member and find out what he knew.

Just as she was about to start her attack something blocked her.

'Hey baby!' Came a cheerful voice

It was Brittany, she was hovering upside down face to face with her, hair falling towards the ground her long cape wrapped around her arm  
'Brit... Supergirl? What the hell..?'

'Hello Question' Brittany said in an official sounding voice 'What'ch doin'?'

'I'm Trying to catch that guy' she said exasperatedly pointing down the alley behind Brittany, she span round still upside down.

Of course the thugs had noticed them by now and were running for it.

'Erm, he's getting away' Brittany said pointing, Santana rolled her eyes 'Yeah'

In a flash of red and blue Brittany was off down the alley. The sight of her speeding towards them made the thugs scream in fear.

Brittany grabbed one of the running men by the collar of his jacket and held him up

'Was it this one?' She shouted to her girlfriend

'No, The other one' she shouted back

Brittany dropped the guy unceremoniously and flew to the other guy grabbing him by the jacket

'This one?'

'Yeah, that's the one'

The thug squealed, then his bravado kicked in.

'Hey, let me go'

'Sshh!'

'Don't shush me, you freak'

'Hey' Brittany said upset by the remark. The thug thought he was onto a winner by calling her names

'Yeah! And what's with the bright colours, bimbo'

Brittany looked down at her costume 'I like bright colours and it's a family thing...' she trailed off

'This is Gotham, stupid, no one wears bright colours here'

As they started getting closer to Santana, standing with her hands on her hips, attitude in full flow, he started wriggling to get free of Supergirl's grip

'Stop wriggling, it won't help' Santana said

'You'll pay for this' he threatened looking worried

'Tell us what you're importing and why' Santana said, ignoring the "threat"

'No way. I'm saying nothing' he said folding his arms as he hung in the air

'And I know you hero types, you don't kill people, not the supers or the batfreaks, I don't have to tell you anything' he looked pleased with himself.

Santana grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards her, with her mask on she looked pretty scary. He grimaced

'We might not kill people, but we do like hurting them' she snarled then nodded upwards to Brittany, who smiled and flew up, she flew up past the top of the buildings that made up the alley, higher than Santana had expected, but any height is good for this.

She stopped when she was, what she thought was, high enough and the thug started to squirm again.

Brittany just looked at him smiled sweetly and let him go. She stayed where she was watching him fall. He screams like a girl she thought, then she shot downwards.

His whole pathetic life flashed before his eyes as he was metres from hitting the ground. Just as he put his arms up to his face (to do what he wasn't sure, from that height his hands wouldn't help) he was yanked to a stop and pulled up by his belt.

'I think he peed himself' Brittany fake whispered to Santana, she could see a faint smile under the mask.

'So, what is it that you're importing and why?' she repeated

He was now crying

Santana grabbed his face 'What's your name?'

'k-k-k-Kevin' he stuttered

'Well, Kevin, if you just answer my question we'll let you go, if you don't Supergirl here will take you on another trip'

'But she'll kill me'

'No, I won't' Brittany said, then quickly covered her mouth, it was no good saying that if she wanted to scare him.

'Not you' he shook his head

'Then who?' Santana asked, he shook his head again

'WHO?' she shouted

'Big S'

_Big S? Who the hell's Big S?_ Santana thought

'She wants the stuff, she's making Karofsky get it for her' he blurted out 'She's building something, I was sent to get the place and time of a delivery, that's all I know, I swear'

'That better be all' Santana threatened

'It is, it is' he whimpered

Brittany looked him over quickly with her x-ray vision and saw a piece of paper in his pocket, she fished it out and gave it to Santana. Santana waved her hand indicating to Brittany to drop him, which she did, straight into a puddle. He laid there crying 'I hate Gotham' he blubbed

Both Santana and Brittany watched him for a second then looked at each other

'Hi' Brittany said, she smiled and took Santana around the waist. They flew up out of the alley arms wrapped around each other.

'Thanks for the help'

'That's okay'

'I thought we agreed though...'

'Yeah, I know but I thought I'd surprise you'

'Well, you did that!'

'Oh, that wasn't the surprise'

'No?'

'No' Brittany said, landing them on the top of the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, she had laid out a blanket and had a basket full of food. It was a pretty good view of Gotham from up here and it would be even better when the sun rises.

'I thought I'd surprise you with a confidential breakfast' Brittany said sweeping her arm out to show the blanket and basket. She knelt down on the blanket, took Santana's hand and pulled her down too.

'Confid...' Santana puzzled

'So I went to Paris and got us all this' Brittany continued

'Oh, Continental!' Santana realised

'We have some of these crois... cwa... things, plain ones, chocolate ones, I got some bread, it's still warm, and this' She reached into the basket 'Champagne! The proper French stuff, from the proper french place'

'Champagne?' Alarm bells started to go off, Santana racked her brain but couldn't think of what anniversary or special day she was missing. 'Er, what's the occasion?' she asked cautiously.

'No special occasion' Brittany said, Santana relaxed 'I just thought it would be nice, we haven't seen a lot of each other in the last week, what with me helping people with volcano's and saving animals from trees during the day and you doing whatever it is you do in alleys at night, I thought we could spend some time together' she shrugged and smiled at her girlfriend

Santana took off her mask and hat and smiled back 'How can you fly all the way to Paris and back and still look so gorgeous?'

Brittany giggled running a hand through her hair 'I think it's the Kryptonian genes'

Santana leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Brittany's lips. She leaned down, ripped a croissant in half and bit into it. Before she could take another bite Brittany pushed her to the ground and lay on top of her, kissing her passionately.

'How come you're always pushing me to the floor?' Santana asked when they parted lips, running her fingers through Brittany's hair and looking into her blue eyes. Brittany sat up straddling Santana, her cape blowing in the wind.

'It's coz I'm super strong, stupid' she said putting her arms up and flexing her biceps, looking from the left one to the right, laughing. Santana laughed back as she ran her hands up her girlfriend's legs up to her bare midriff.

'And super frickin' hot too'

As Brittany leant back down and kissed her again, Santana decided that the Karofsky gang could wait until morning.


	3. Episode 3 A Night In The Life

'Seriously?'

'Yeah'

'But that's ridiculous'

'If you want to see how I work then you can't use your powers'

'But that means walking down the road in this' Brittany said waving her arms around her body to indicate her Supergirl outfit. 'And after that guy was mean about it the other day...' She frowned

'Babe, if people see us walking down the street do you really think they're going to wait around to say anything?'

'But my cape' she said grabbing the edges and fluttered it about 'Looks prettiest when it's moving. In the wind. While I'm flying.' She kept fluttering it and looked at Santana with a pout.

'That is true...' Santana said distracted by the cape.

'And if I fly us, we can get done quicker' Brittany said letting go of her cape and moving closer to Santana and playing with the buttons on her shirt 'and have time for other things' She grinned cheekily

Santana smiled back 'That sounds good' she leaned in to her girlfriend 'That's not how it works though'

Brittany's smile dropped, so did her hands 'What?'

'We're going to have to follow whatever's delivered to where ever it's going, there's no point just seeing what it is, if we can follow it to a hideout'

Brittany huffed like an annoyed teenager. Santana smiled and grabbed around her girlfriends bare waist and pulled her so they were pressed together

'But if you're flying us, we don't have to leave so early, so we have time for 'other things' now!'

Brittany's face lit up again and she kissed her girlfriend, picked her up and sped to the bedroom. She threw Santana on the bed. Just as Brittany jumped to land on top of her, Santana put her finger up 'No super speed though' she said quickly while her lips were free

_

Brittany rolled over, rested her head on her hand and smiled at the girl lying next to her.

'What?'

'Nothing, just looking'

Santana reached out to stroke Brittany's cheek

'You're beautiful' She said, Brittany smiled even wider and leaned her head into Santana's hand.

Santana then realised they were actually meant to be something else

'Damn it. What time is it?'

'Clock says 11:34'

'That gives us about half an hour to get ready, get rid of this bed hair' she reached over and trailed fingers through blond hair 'and get to the dock' she started to get out of bed.

'But the delivery isn't until 12:40, we have ages!'

'We have to get there early so we can see all the players turn up'

'Players?... I don't get it, are they...'

'I just mean all the people involved; the buyers, the sellers, that's all, baby, no games are being played' Santana said walking into the bathroom

'Oh, shame' Brittany said absent minded. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, slowly she floated upwards then floated down, watching the sheets bellow as she fell.

After 10 minutes Santana came back into the room, clean and hair brushed. She stopped and watched her girlfriend float up and down again.

'How long have you been doing that?'

'Since you went in there' Brittany smiled

Santana laughed 'come on you, get ready, we have to go and catch some criminals'

'Okay' without lowering herself back to the bed she flew out from under the sheets and into the bathroom. Before Santana could get her undies and shirt on, there was a pale skin coloured blur at the end of the bed that quickly turned into a red and blue blur.

'Ready' she said triumphantly standing still with her hands on her hips strutting her superhero stuff 'come on!'

Santana raised her eyebrows in a 'don't even tell me to hurry up miss super speed' way and carried on getting ready.

-

'Land us there' Santana shouted pointing to a roof top. They landed relatively safely and went to the edge of the roof where they could see the dock.

'Now what?' Brittany asked looking around

'Now we wait'

After about 20 minutes of Brittany fidgeting, the first people turned up. It was the people delivering the goods. The boat was parked easily and they started unloading the goods. Ten minutes later members of the Karofsky gang showed up in their usual red tops and black jeans, all they had with them was a forklift

'That's strange' Santana said looking through her night vision binoculars

'What?'

'Why would they only bring a forklift? They're collecting a lot of stuff'

'Maybe they aren't going far'

Santana was surprised, Brittany was right.

'It looks heavy though, B, can you see what they're unloading?'

'Looks like crates to me' Brittany said looking over at Santana

'I can see that Supergirl' Santana said raising her binoculars and shaking them. 'I mean inside the crates'

'Oh!, erm... looks like weapons and something I can't see'

'Weapons...' Santana thought out loud

She looked through her binoculars again. The Karofsky gang were running around trying to look like they weren't as dumb and useless as they actually were. But Santana saw a woman standing by the forklift, she was the only woman there and she wasn't running around like the others, her attitude said she was different, she was taking in the scene, watching everyone. The mystery woman was facing away from Santana and Brittany towards the boat and just as Santana started to wonder who the woman could be, she turned around. She was wearing her hair pulled back with a dark cap on, but Santana recognised her immediately.

'What's she doing here?'

'What? Who?'

'I used to work with her at the precinct, Officer Fabray, looks like she's been promoted'

'She's a police officer?' Brittany said surprised

'Ssh!' Santana said waving her hand at Brittany, who covered her mouth

'She must be undercover'

As they both watched, the goods were loaded onto the forklift and moved along the dock. Brittany took Santana under the arms and flew to the next rooftop, then the next, then the next as the weapons were driven to a large warehouse along the dock, being followed by gang members and an undercover Detective Fabray.

'There' Santana pointed to a skylight in the roof.

They looked through it. 'I can't see anything, we have to get inside and see what they're doing with those weapons' Santana whispered and grabbed the edge of the window and pulled. It didn't move. Brittany leant over and grabbed the same edge, gave a tug and the whole window came off in her hand. Brittany looked at Santana, who was smiling at her, and shrugged. She put the window down and held Santana around the waist and flew them both down onto the warehouse.

They landed inbetween rows of large crates.

'Okay, stay down and stay quiet' Santana said crouching down and making her way to the end of the row, she quickly looked around the edge for any activity. Brittany stayed standing and walked behind her.

'There's no one round there, babe, they're all over there' Brittany said pointing to the far corner at the front of the warehouse. Santana gave her a quizzical look. Brittany just tapped her finger under her eye.

'X-ray' she whispered

Santana rolled her eyes 'So much for no powers'

'You keep making me use...' Santana cut her off with 'sshh'

She could hear voices and one of them sounded commanding. She beckoned Brittany to follow her and they made their way closer to the voices. They passed piles of discarded metal and equipment Santana recognised as welding tools. They reached a clearing where the gang was gathered. It was a large area with desks with blueprints and computers on, there was also more metal and welding equipment. In the far corner of the clearing there was a large curtain hanging from the roof, behind the curtain Santana could see scaffolding that reached about half way to the ceiling. All of the gang including Det. Fabray were crowded around someone. Santana assumed it was their boss, Big S.

'We now have the one thing that will make our plan the envy of all' she said holding up a box, the crowd cheered

'What is it?' Santana asked Brittany

'I don't know, I can't see'

Big S was tall and towered over most of the Karofsky's, her hair was short and blond and slicked back.

'But' She said slamming the box down on the table in front of her. 'I've heard complaints about this plan and moaning about how difficult it is' she paused and looked around the group. Then she shouted

'You think this is hard? Try living with a metal plate in your skull because of some super-bimbo, THAT'S HARD' The group took a collective step back.

Both Santana and Brittany frowned, 'bimbo' Brittany whispered to herself, thinking. Her train of thought was broken quickly by the feeling of something brushing against her leg. She looked down to see a large rat standing on her boot. Instinctively she flew off the ground

'Rat, Rat' she screamed as it scurried away. she looked up to see the whole of the gathering looking at her and Santana. Santana herself had covered her eyes and was shaking her head.

'Sorry' Brittany said quietly to her

The gang parted in the middle as Big S pushed her way through them.

'YOU!, oh, I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make it hurt' she shouted pointing at Supergirl. 'Distract them' she instructed her henchmen, then ran to the box picked it up and ran behind the curtain.

The thugs ran towards them ready to attack, and as any idiot flunky would, they attacked one at a time.

Brittany wasn't one for messing about and took out at least five of them with one punch to the face, leaving them in a pile on the floor 'sorry' she cringed, she didn't really like hurting them.

The thugs that went for Santana all looked quizzically at her and her lack of face, but that didn't stop a large man coming at her punching. He didn't seem to have much skill and Santana used that to her advantage. She ducked out of the way of many of his punches, on the last one he over balanced and Santana kneed him in the stomach and then the face. With him out of the way the next guy attacked, he wasn't like the first, he stood in front of her and showed off his martial arts skills, Santana waited patiently until he decided to actually attack. He eventually ran towards her with a flying kick, she ducked out of the way, but wasn't prepared for the kick that immediately followed it. His foot connected with the side of her face and she fell to the ground.

'You might actually go far with moves like that' she said to him as he stood grinning down at her

'That's the plan' he said

When she was on her feet he came at her with a volley of punches, this time she was ready and got in a quick punch to the head. They exchanged moves for a while, but as the fighting continued there were loud mechanical noises coming from behind the curtain. Santana didn't have time for this fight, she gave a quick punch and kick to the head knocking karate kid out. She turned to Brittany to see if she was okay. She stood patiently in front of a pile of at least 10 thugs and gave The Question a thumbs up.

The scaffolding behind the curtain started shaking and buckling and then fell over loudly, scattering the remaining henchmen. Something large grabbed the curtain and ripped it down revealing a crude looking 18 foot tall robot. It was covered in sheets of metal with gaps at the knee, hip and elbow joints. Big S was visible at the top controlling the machine. She was laughing rather maniacally as she moved the surprisingly nimble machine towards them.

Supergirl and The Question moved into open space as the thing came towards them, all around them the Karafsky gang were scattering and leaving, Santana saw Det. Fabray standing by the wall of the warehouse watching.

'This is going to be outstanding' Big S shouted

Supergirl took off and flew around the head of the robot seeing where the vulnerable parts were. She flew into the side of it, trying to make it fall over. The machine wobbled but stayed standing. The arms came up and tried to swat Brittany like a fly, she managed to fly out of the way, but when she went for another push she was hit by a powerful robot arm. Supergirl smashed through rows of crates and only came to a stop when she had gone though the brick wall of the warehouse.

'Shit' Santana shouted as she ran though the hole to see if Brittany was okay.

She found Supergirl pushing bricks, wood and scattered weapon off herself and standing up.

'That things stronger than it looks' she said to Santana brushing dust off her uniform.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't think she is' Brittany said pointing to an unconscious Fabray.

They looked around to see that Big S was still after them.

'Quickly, get her out of the way' Santana said, Brittany picked her up and hid her behind a large bin in the alley they were now in.

They both ran in the direction of the dock away from the bins and stood at the end of the alley waiting for Big S. She smashed through the hole Supergirl had already made and sped towards them.

'Let's see how tough you are now, bimbo' she shouted. The robot grabbed at its chest and pulled open a small hatch, the inside glowed green. They both squinted to see what it was. It didn't take long for Santana to realise exactly what it was, she grabbed Brittany's hand and ran.

'Come on' she said

'What? Why? We can take her' Brittany said confused

'Just come on' Santana shouted and pulled Brittany. They made their way to the fire escape of the warehouse next to them.

'Climb' Santana instructed and started up the ladder

'Babe, I'm not feeling too good' Brittany said stopping half way up the fire escape to catch her breath.

Santana was at the top already and could see Big S at the bottom of the building.

'I know, but you have to get up here, please, come on' Brittany started climbing again as he giant robot punched holes in the wall to climb up after them.

As she reached the top Santana pulled Brittany over the edge of the building onto the roof

'Come on get up' she instructed panicked, Brittany was getting weaker and if they didn't get further away from Big S they might not be able to get out of here.

Brittany got to her feet, Santana grabbed her around the waist and they slowly staggered across the roof

'I don't get it... I can't ... do anything...' Brittany coughed and mumbled

Before they could make it to the other side of the building, Big S was at the top of the wall and running across the roof towards them. The machine raised both of its arms and slammed them down into the roof sending them both flying.

Big S moved to where Supergirl had landed, the machine stood over her as Big S laughed, the green glow from the machine brighter than ever.

'Say goodbye' she shouted

Supergirl looked up at her, she didn't know what to do. Santana rushed to her feet and ran towards them.

Big S raised an arm and swatted Santana away. Brittany watched in slow motion as Santana was thrown off the side of the building. They were at least 6 stories high, a fall like that would kill her.

As Santana fell, Brittany knew she had made eye contact with her, even with that stupid face on, then she disappeared down the gap between buildings.

'NNOOOOOOOOOOO' Brittany shouted reaching out towards her girlfriend in vain.


	4. Episode 4 - A Night in the Life part 2

Brittany watched helplessly as Santana disappeared over the side of the building. Big S was standing over her in her giant machine laughing. Quicker than she had ever experience, anger built up inside her. The sound of the laughter, the sight of the woman she loved falling to her death, being unable to help, it made her blood boil.

The build up of anger was released in a scream of frustration so loud that it surprised her. She mustered all the strength she could gather and flew a couple of inches off the ground and, as quickly as she could,flew off the edge of the warehouse.

In front of her she could see a falling Santana and used the last of her energy to fly past her, grab her around the waist and pull her body close to her own, placing herself between Santana and the ever closing ground.

-

She wasn't sure if she'd lost consciousness or not, but had to blink a couple of times to clear her head and vision. Santana realised she was lying in the alley. She looked around to orientate herself and saw an arm sticking out from under her. Quickly she rolled over to see an unconscious Brittany in a small crater in the ground.

'No, no, no, no' she leaned over Brittany and moved the hair out of her face 'Babe? Babe, wake up... please wake up'

Santana looked Brittany up and down quickly and couldn't see any blood anywhere. She began to panic, Brittany has never been knocked out, this had to be bad.

She leaned in closer 'Brittany, love, please wake up' she whispered stroking Brittany's forehead

From behind her she heard a loud mechanical thud as Big S jumped off the building, landing back in the alley.

'That was easier than I expected, I'm disappointed' she laughed

Santana turned to look at her angrily, _You're going to pay for this_ Santana thought

'Oh, what are you going to do? You're powerless, literally' Big S laughed that annoying laugh again

Santana saw one of the weapons that Brittany had sent flying when she had crashed though the warehouse wall, it was only a short distance away.

_If she thinks I won't kill her for this_, Santana ran to the gun, picked it up and started firing at Big S. The shots hit the chest of the machine.

'And you're a **really** bad shot' Big S smirked

The machine took a step forward and Santana focused her shots on one of the knee joints. After what seemed like forever one of the shots hit what she was wanted it to. The leg suddenly went from under the machine. Big S tried to compensate and stay upright, but the robot fell against a wall, sliding down it awkwardly ripping one of the arms off and landing on its back.

Santana ran towards the machine and jumped on its chest. Big S was inside it looking a little stunned. Santana looked down at her, but then looked at the hole in the chest where the kryptonite was. Shooting at the chest had missed the kryptonite but had weakened the metal around it. She used the butt of the gun to hit the metal around the box. As she did, Big S started unstrapping herself from the machine.

'You'd better stay where you are' Santana threatened pointing the gun at her

Big S hesitated 'You won't kill me'

'You want to bet?' Santana said pointing the gun at her head

Neither of them moved until Santana heard moaning from behind her. She turned to see Brittany moving her arms to hold her chest.

She turned back to Big S. Brittany would hate her for killing someone because of her. She used the butt of the gun again and smashed it around Big S's face, knocking her out, her body flopping back into the control seat of the robot.

Santana turned back to Brittany, she hadn't moved, but moving towards her was Det. Fabray

'Stay where you are' Santana shouted at her. She didn't want her getting too close to Brittany and possibly recognising her.

'But she's...' she said pointing at Brittany in her crater.

'STAY. AWAY' she shouted, pointing the gun at her now. She didn't have time for this. 'Why won't people just do as they're told' she moaned to herself as Fabray backed away from Supergirl.

Santana turned back to the robot's chest and after a few more hits from the gun the box with the Kryptonite in loosened enough for Santana to rip it free. She closed the box, jumped down from the robot and ran to Brittany's side.

Brittany was pushing herself up with one arm and holding her body with the other. She looked up at Santana as she tried to get up

'Ow... are you alright?' she asked Santana

'What? Forget about me, I'm fine. Are you okay?' Santana asked grabbing Brittany's arm and helping her up. She stood up shakily, but didn't stand upright

'Ow,ow,ooow' Brittany winced at the pain

Santana put Brittany's arm over her shoulder and her own arm around Brittany's waist to help her stand.

'Careful, ow... a bit lower' Brittany said as the pain of the pressure of Santana's hand rushed up her back. Santana moved her hand away quickly and re-positioned it.

It was times like this that Santana was happy that her masked covered her face and made emotions hard to read. She worried that Brittany would get upset if she could see just how worried Santana was about her.

Brittany looked at where she had gotten up from. 'We broke the ground' she croaked

'We did' Santana agreed 'come on, we have to go before the police arrive'

They slowly made their way down the alley, Brittany hunched over with her hair covering her face, unable to stand up properly due to the pain in her back.

As they passed Det. Fabray Santana said 'Why don't you do your job, Fabray, and arrest her' she pointed at the robot.

Quinn was taken aback for a moment, how did she know she was a police officer? And how did she know her name? God, she hated these masked freaks. 'I should arrest you, you're a vigilante' she said determined

'I wouldn't try it' Supergirl threatened from under her hair. Even after everything that had happened today she wasn't going to stand by and let The Question be arrested. Santana stared at the police detective who made no attempt to move, so Santana and Brittany carried on down the alley.

It took them a while to get to the gates of the dock yard and Santana could hear police sirens in the distance. She looked around

'This is going to take forever' she said under her breath

'I'm sorry, I don't think I can fly us...' Brittany said

'That's okay, honey, we just have to get home.' She looked around again, thinking. 'Here...' she leaned Brittany up against a wall and took her trench coat off. 'Put this on' she put one sleeve on Brittany and took her other hand to guide it to the other sleeve.

'Ow, ow, No, I can't. My back' Brittany winced unable to move her arm that far back without it hurting too much.

'Sorry' Santana said 'it's okay' she pulled the coat over Brittany's shoulder enough to cover her Supergirl uniform.

They walked away from the dock gates and down a nearby street. They would have to hide until the police had gone into the dock.

'Why are we hiding from the police? They'll help us' Brittany said softly

'They'll help you' Santana said distracted 'They'll arrest me'

As they made their way to another alley Santana saw a car coming up the road. She leaned Brittany up against a car and walked out in front of the approaching car, as Santana figured it was a taxi. It stopped and she opened the back door, she took Brittany's hand and led her to the back seat. She slowly bent and sat down trying not to moan as she leaned her back against the seat. The driver turned around to ask their destination and looked in horror at Santana's face.

'Eyes front buddy. Take us to the Green Dragon' Santana said

'The bar?' the driver asked

'Yes the bar. Any time today would be great' they lived close enough to the bar for them to walk home before the sun came up.

The ache in Brittany's back as she leaned against the back of the seat was getting too much for her so she leaned forward and rested her head in Santana's lap.

'Rough night, huh?' the driver said

Santana looked at Brittany's head in her lap and stroked her hair, she then looked at the box next to her. This night had certainly not turned out how she had expected.

'Something like that' she said relaxing slightly. She could see the driver looking at them in his mirror but was too tired to care.

It didn't take them long to get to the bar, she helped Brittany out of the taxi and went to pay

'How much?'

'Don't worry about it sweet heart' the driver said out the window 'I have family living near that volcano that went up a couple of weeks ago, she saved their town' He said gesturing to Supergirl 'I'd have driven you wherever you wanted'

'Thanks' Santana said surprised as he drove off, obviously her coat hadn't hidden Supergirl's outfit as well as she'd hoped it would.

-

After struggling up the stairs they eventually reached their flat. Santana put the box on the ground as she searched for her key. Brittany leaned up against the door frame and looked at the box

'What's in that?'

Santana looked at the box 'We can talk about that when you're feeling better' she said opening the door.

Brittany walked in first pulling the coat off her shoulder and letting it slide off her arm onto the floor as she walked to the bedroom. Santana put the box down and followed her, stepping over the coat and watched as Brittany flopped face first onto the bed making a satisfied noise as she lay there. She was glad to finally get home and lay down.

'Are you okay? Do you want anything?' Santana asked anxiously, not really knowing what to do now.

'Eurgh!' came the reply as Brittany wriggled her way up the bed so her head was resting on a pillow. She didn't really want to have to think.

'How about a hot chocolate? That can cure most things...' she said trying to be chipper and knowing that Brittany loved hot chocolate.

She walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She stood looking at it boil and let out a huff. When the warm breath from the huff made her mouth and nose warm she realised she still had her mask on. She pulled it off and threw it onto the work surface. What a night she thought, all they meant to do was follow some weapons, and instead both of them could have died.

Santana made the drink and went back to Brittany. She heard sniffing as she put the drink on the bed side table, and saw Brittany quickly bury her face in her pillow.

'Hey, Hey' she said softly 'what's wrong?'

Brittany turned to look at Santana, her eyes red and filled with tears

'How can you love me?' she cried

'What?' Santana didn't know where this was coming from

'I'm a freak!'

Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder 'babe...'

'I'm not even from this planet' she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve 'I don't even have a planet' she started crying again. 'How can you love a freak?'

'You're not a freak...'

'No, I'm an alien, who does weird things' Brittany interrupted

Santana touched Brittany's face and layed her head on the pillow, so they were looking straight at each other.

'It doesn't matter to me where you're from or what you can or can't do, I love you for you, for who you are'

'Really?'

'Of course, really' Santana smiled 'come here' she said climbing over Brittany and laying next to her on the bed. She held her arms out gesturing for a hug.

Brittany shuffled over staying on her stomach to avoid hurting her back and snuggled into Santana's side and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist.

'How do you do it?' Brittany asked after a moment, looking up at Santana

'Do what?' Santana lifted her head off the pillow and looked down at Brittany

Brittany put her hand up to Santana's face and touched the side of her eye

'Ow!' With all her worrying about Brittany Santana had forgotten that she had been in the wars too. She was in the process of getting a black eye

'How do you deal with pain? My back hurts so much' she sounded like she might start to cry again 'It won't stop'

Santana realised that was why she was crying

'It will stop, Honey, you just have to try to ignore it. You have to remember that it's not something you're used to, you're not going to be able to deal with it like...'

'A human?'

'Well, yes...like a human, we've had all our lives to know what it is and how to handle it, you have only experienced it a couple of times'

'How do _you_ handle it?' Brittany asked

'I find laying in bed with a beautiful blonde alien always takes my mind off it' She looked down at Brittany and smiled. Brittany laughed, smiled back and put her head back on Santana's chest, hugging her tighter. They both closed their eyes and relaxed properly for the first time in hours.

Santana woke up with a start, unsure of what had woken her. She looked around and saw nothing except the sun streaming in through the window onto her and Brittany laying in the same position on the bed. There was then a knocking on the door. She carefully removed herself from under a still sleeping Brittany and went to the door. She opened it to find herself looking directly into the chest of a man in a suit and tie. She followed the tie up the very tall man to a chiselled jaw, glasses and black hair.

Santana frowned 'Yes?'

'Oh, hello' the man said pushing his glasses up his nose 'Ms Lopez?

Santana didn't answer, she just stared angrily at him, she didn't want to be standing here talking to a double glazing salesman or whatever he was.

'I've come to see Brittany'

_Brittany?_ 'She's not seeing visitors at the minute, she's not feeling..'

'I'm sure she'll see me, I'm her cousin' he said confidently interrupting

Santana laughed 'You're not her cousin, her cousin's...' she looked up at him and he smiled down at her waiting for the penny to drop, and it did 'Su... Su...ss' she couldn't say it.

'May I?' he said gesturing to come in

Santana just watched him as he walked in

'CLARK?' Brittany shouted from the bedroom

'Hi, Brittany' he said walking to the bedroom 'How are you? I heard you had a rough night'

Santana couldn't believe it. Superman was in her flat. But not as Superman, as his alter ego, his secret identity. Of course she knew Superman was Brittany's cousin, but she'd only ever seen him from a distance or as a blur as he flew away. But there he was in a suit and glasses smiling as he walked into her bedroom.

'Oh, it wasn't that bad' Brittany replied 'I lost my powers though' Brittany sat up on the bed, bouncing a little as she did. Santana walked to the bedroom and watched from the doorway

'hmm' he said thinking 'Kryptonite?' he asked sitting on the side of the bed

'Yes' Santana answered from the door

'Oh, that's what you were hiding in that box' Brittany said, Santana nodded. Santana was being a bit cautious with superman here, she didn't know his opinion about her dating and living with his cousin and Brittany could have been killed last night, he could be here to take her with him.

'You have to be careful out there Brittany, there are a lot of people who mean us harm'

'Don't worry Clark, I've got Santana to look out for me' Brittany smiled widely at Santana and he turned to look at her 'and I'm getting my powers back'

'Good' he said 'Did you get hurt?'

Brittany frowned 'I really hurt my back when my powers were gone, we fell 6 floors'

'Did you break anything?' he asked concerned

Brittany thought 'er... A wall, some crates and I dented the ground quite a bit'

'No, I meant bones' Clark smiled

'I don't know'

'Can I check?' Clark asked

'Sure' Brittany stuck out her chest and held her arms out to the side. Clark pulled his glasses down his nose and looked over them at Brittany. After a couple of seconds he pushed his glasses back up

'No, everything's fine, but you will hurt for a while'

Brittany looked sad 'Yeah, Santana said that' He looked at her again

'So, how did you know she was unwell?' Santana asked

'I have friends in Gotham'

'OOOHHH!' Brittany said raising her hands to the side of her head and pointing her fingers up like ears. Clark smiled and nodded

'He looked into who Big S is for me. She was an onlooker when we fought MuscleMan in Lima a couple of months ago, she was hurt when he threw a car into the bank. Medical records say she needed to have a metal plate attached to her skull. Unfortunately she had an adverse reaction to it. She attacked some nurses and discharged herself from hospital, and had been collecting materials for her machine since then, to get revenge'

'If the Bat knew about this, why didn't he do something about it?' Santana said angrily stepping forward 'Brittany could have been killed'

'Perhaps he didn't see it as a priority, he...'

'Not a priority?' Santana shouted

'Baby' Brittany said trying to calm her 'Neither of us were killed, it's okay'

'But you...' She began

'Babe' Brittany said again, nodding towards Clark. Santana then realised that maybe shouting at Superman wasn't the best idea in the world.

'He didn't know about the Kryptonite, if he had I'm sure he would have told me or done something about it' He tried to reassure, Santana was still fuming a little.

'Well' He said after a moment 'I just came to see how you were' he got up from the bed 'and I can see that you are being looked after, so I'll get back to work, the news doesn't write itself you know' he smiled 'oh and this was on your doorstep' he said giving Brittany their post, she smiled and said goodbye

Santana followed him out of the bedroom to show him out. As he got to the front door Santana grabbed his arm.

'Hang on' she said 'Can you get rid of the Kryptonite?'

'Of course I can' he said

Santana went to the open plan kitchen and lent down to a low shelf with cook books on. She took some off the shelf, reached in the back and pulled out a box.

'You hid it in the kitchen?' Clark questioned

'She would never look here' she said simply

Clark acknowledged that it was true and took the box from her 'I'll dispose of it' he said

'Thank you'

He opened the door 'We should have dinner one night' he said, he must have seen a look of fear on Santana's face as she thought about just her and Superman sitting at a table, so he added 'Lois would love to meet you and see Brittany again'

Santana was glad he clarified it 'Yeah, that sounds nice' she said 'I'll get Brittany to call you'

She closed the door behind him and leant up against it. Superman in her home! Even in a suit he was pretty intimidating, even for her.

'OH, MY GOD' Brittany shouted

Santana ran to the bedroom 'WHAT?'

'Look, we got an invitation to a Ball' Brittany said excitedly waving the invite in the air

Santana rolled her eyes, walked to the bed and layed down 'I'm not going to a Ball' she said miserably.

Brittany smiled widely.


	5. Episode 5 - Belle of the Ball

Santana walked out of their en suite (and only) bathroom towards the bed.

'What are you wearing?' Brittany asked rolling over to look at Santana

Santana looked down at herself and then back at Brittany

'Erm, nothing! You ripped all my clothes off, remember' she said grinning cheekily.

Brittany giggled into her pillow 'Of course I remember! But I meant what are you wearing to the Ball tonight?'

Santana's smile fell 'I'm not going to the Ball, I told you that' she said getting back into bed.

Brittany frowned and rolled away from Santana onto her back.

'Especially one with people from the precinct' Santana finished. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the night with a room full of people she would be happy never to see again.

She looked over at Brittany who had now folded her arms and stared angrily at the ceiling, she was pretty sure her eyes were glowing red

'I'll go on my own then' she said with a huff 'I've been looking forward to it all week and now my bruises have gone I'm going to wear that gold dress that Diana gave me from Themyscira'

'The gold one?' Santana said wide eyed and sitting up. When Wonder Woman had given Brittany that dress, she'd tried it on almost instantly, Santana had never seen her girlfriend look so beautiful, she seemed to glow.

Santana wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Brittany wearing that dress to a Ball full of people who gave a hard time about being gay, and she didn't really want her going out in that dress and not being about to admire her all night, or dance with her and she certainly didn't like the thought of all those people she disliked eyeing up and hitting on her girlfriend.

'Yup, It's my favourite dress' Brittany said looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye, knowing that she would definitely want to escort her in that dress.

Santana hated big occasions like this, but she knew Brittany loved them and she really did owe her big time. After all, she did save her life and she really should have told Brittany about the full effects of Kryptonite earlier. She also hated seeing her girlfriend in a bad mood, it just wasn't right.

'Well, my name's on the invite, so I'll have to go with you or you won't be able to get in' Santana said hoping Brittany would take that as a plausible excuse for her going.

'YAY!' Brittany screamed clapping her hands excitedly and rolling back over towards Santana and kissing her, she knew she would relent 'So, what are you going to wear?'

Santana groaned inside 'I don't know babe, you pick'

Brittany gasped 'oh, I have the best idea' she sped out of bed to the wardrobe 'hhmmm, okay' she said going through the clothes 'I have to go shopping' she got dressed in a super speed blur and practically flew out the door. Santana rolled her eyes smiled and snuggled under the covers again.

'come on, come on' Brittany said bouncing up and down on the sofa, she was kneeling on it facing the bedroom door waiting to see Santana in the outfit she'd picked for her.

'Let's see then' Brittany shouted getting impatient

'Oh, for crying out loud' Santana said angrily

Brittany stopped bouncing for a moment 'Don't you like it?' she said sadly

'No, I love it, but I can't do this damn thing up' she said coming to the bedroom and flicking her undone bowtie

Brittany gasped and bounced up and down again clapping her hands 'you look fantastic'

She rushed over to Santana and put her hands on her shoulders 'calm down, sexy, I'll fix it' and in a blur of hands the bowtie was fixed perfectly.

'How do you know how to do that?' Santana questioned

Brittany shrugged, stepped back and looked at her girlfriend. She was wearing a tuxedo with a bowtie. The jacket was cut lower than a man's and showed off her white shirt and bosom wonderfully.

'Yup, fantastic' she said again and nodded.

She kissed Santana and walked into the bedroom

'We have to leave in a minute, babe' Santana said walking to the small mirror in their living room, she checked her hair and bowtie. There was a yellow flash behind her in the mirror as Brittany came out of the bedroom.

Santana turned and looked at her in her gold gown. Brittany was pulling an Alice band on to pull her long hair out of her face. She was suddenly standing in front of Santana clicking her fingers in her face and smiling.

'Hello?'

'Hhmm?'

'I said what do you think?'

'You look glorious'

'Oh!' Brittany blushed slightly, she took one of the corners of Santana's bowtie and wiggled it playfully 'come on, what you're thinking about can wait until later'

'Promise?'

-

They walked into the Ball room arm in arm and stopped just inside to take in the view. The hall was large and decorated with white flowers and balloons.

'It's so pretty' Brittany said looking around

The ball was to celebrate commissioner Gordon's birthday and had been arranged by his daughter. That's why, despite not being in the force anymore, Santana had been invited, she had always got on well with the commissioner.

There was a stage at the far end of the hall with a band and some singers, along one side there were chairs and tables and along the other wall was the food and drink. In the middle was the somewhat empty dance floor.

They took a couple of steps in and were greeted by a young lady in a wheel chair

'Santana, I'm glad you came, dad will be pleased' she said

'Hello, Miss Gordon, thank you for inviting me'

'Please, there's no need to be so formal, call me Barbara'

Santana had met Gordon's daughter a couple of times at the station and they had gotten on well enough.

Barbara looked up at Brittany and smiled 'This is Brittany, my girlfriend' Santana said introducing her, Brittany put her hand out to Barbara, who shook it

'Hello Barbara'

'Wow, that's quite a grip you have there, Brittany' Barbara said with a smile

'Oh, sorry' Brittany said quickly releasing her hand

'And quite a dress'

Brittany looked down at it 'Isn't it lovely? I got it from won... one of those vintage shops' Brittany quickly corrected herself, she can't go around telling people she got it from Wonder Woman, she smiled broadly pleased with herself for not letting it slip.

Barbara glanced at the door to see more people arriving 'It was good to see you again Santana, if you'll excuse me...'

'She seems nice' Brittany said taking Santana's hand as they wandered further into the hall.

'Hey there's that woman from the alley' Brittany said pointing into the crowd. Santana followed her finger to see it pointing at Detective Fabray.

'Don't point' Santana said pulling Brittany's hand down. She didn't really want to get involved with the social aspect of the ball, if she wanted to talk to her ex-colleagues she'd have stayed in touch with them after leaving the force. But it was too late; Fabray had turned away from the stage momentarily and made eye contact.

'Damn' Santana said under her breath 'Remember Britt, you've never met her before'

'Yes, I have... oh, right of course' she nodded as they walked towards each other

'Santana'

'Quinn. how have you been?'

'Hi, I'm Brittany, Santana's my girlfriend' she said holding out her hand.

Quinn looked surprised how could she be so blatant, bringing her girlfriend here? And wearing what she was? She looked at Santana then back to Brittany and took her hand.

'I've been fine' she said noticeably turning towards the stage and watching it as they talked 'Work is busy' she said absently

'Oh yeah, you're a detective now' Santana said looking at where Quinn was staring. She followed her gaze to a dark haired woman just finishing singing a song on stage. Santana recognised her from a year or so ago. Her and Quinn had been partnered for a burglary case. A singer had had some of her awards stolen from her flat. Quinn had gone out of her way to help the singer.

Quinn pulled her eyes away from the stage surprised again, how did she know that?

'Yes, I was promoted after you left' Quinn said defensively

'Really? Well done...still got a thing for that singer, too?' Santana said as she saw the dark haired singer get down from the stage and walk towards them.

'What? I don't have a 'thing' for anyone' she protested

Santana just smiled at Quinn as the singer stood next to Quinn and put her arm around her waist. Quinn instantly pushed it away and looked around to see if anyone had seen.

'What a bold outfit, Detective' the singer said to Santana

'I picked it' Brittany beamed

'And I'm not a Detective anymore' Santana added

'Oh, a promotion? No wonder I don't see you when I visit Quinn at work' she said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana tried not to laugh 'No promotion, I quit' she said bluntly

The singer's eyes widened with interest, but before she could speak Quinn pulled on her arm

'Come on Rachel, let's get a drink' she said pulling them away

'But...' was all Rachel got out as she was dragged towards the drinks table

Santana laughed 'What's so funny?' Brittany asked as they turned and watched them walk to the drinks. Quinn leaning down to whisper something to Rachel.

'Nothing really, it's just that she's constantly trying to hide that she's gay. She was pretty good at it until we investigated a burglary at Berry's flat. She fell for Rachel pretty quickly. I suppose she did a good job of hiding it though, she is still at the precinct. When I was outed no one suspected she was gay too, but then of course they didn't have the photographic evidence...'

'You're glad you left though, aren't you?'

'Hell yeah, I'd never have met you if I was still a cop'

'You might have'

'I might have seen you, but I don't think we'd have talked, I'd have just been another cop in the crowd'

'Hmm, I don't think so... But I'd certainly have noticed you if you were wearing a police uniform' Brittany said smiling cheekily, leaning into Santana and squeezing her hand. Santana smiled back.

They stood and looked around the hall again. There was a group of three or four men in suits. Santana recognised two of them as Detective Puckerman and his partner Detective Hudson, they had been the main pains in Santana's arse when she was outed at work, she suspected that Puckerman was the one who actually pinned the picture of her in a compromising position on the notice board at work.

They were standing by the food laughing in their direction. She presumed that her and Brittany coming to the ball together and holding hands was too much for Puckerman not to have a field day over. She didn't really blame Finn though; he was a follower and probably didn't even know what he was laughing at. He was also head over heels for Quinn, not much of a Detective either if he thought she was straight.

Brittany suddenly gripped Santana's hand a little bit too hard 'OH MY GOD' she said a bit louder than she meant to.

'aarrhh, my hand... babe'

'Oops, sorry' Brittany let go of it 'But, Look! It's Bruce Wayne!'

Santana shook out her hand, thankful Brittany hadn't broken any bones. She looked over to see Mr Wayne leaning against a table surrounded by women. She rolled her eyes, what a cliché

'He looks so handsome' Brittany said dreamily walking towards him.

'Brittany?' Santana couldn't believe she was going to go and speak to him. He was a spoilt billionaire who had no idea what the real world was like. Brittany may have liked looking at him but Santana had actually read about the man. He was CEO of Wayne Enterprises, but he never showed up at meetings, he was always too busy partying or spending his money on cars.

He was leaning against a table, drink in hand flirting with at least four women standing around him. As Brittany approached he looked at her and stood up.

'Hello' he said looking Brittany up and down

'Hi' Brittany said in awe

There was silence for a moment, his eyes quickly darted over to Santana, then he leaned one arm against the table and leaned closer to Brittany

'Would you like a drink?' He handed Brittany a glass of champagne, which she took and drank in one go, Bruce laughed slightly.

'Hey, Go easy on that, the night is still young' he said

Santana slowly made her way over. The women around Mr Wayne all lost their smiles as his attention shifted to Brittany. He quickly looked in Santana's direction, then back at Brittany. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was getting awfully close to Brittany and Brittany was giggling. She picked up her pace as his hand moved to Brittany's hip.

'Would you like to dance?' He asked as Santana arrived

She grabbed his wrist 'Hands off Wayne, She's with me' She hissed pushing his hand away.

He looked at her then back at Brittany and gave a small smile 'I don't mind dancing with both of you' he looked like he might have winked.

Santana sneered 'I don't think so, rich boy'

Bruce Wayne shrugged and turned to the other women there, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her close, while Santana rested her hands of Brittany's hips.

'He's so dishy' Brittany said as they slowly danced. Santana glared at him over Brittany's shoulder. He looked at her again then back at the women around him.

'He's a spoilt pig' Santana said bitterly 'I don't know why you like him'

'I only like looking at him, I switch off when he starts talking, there's no need to be jealous'

'Jealous? I'm not jealous' Santana said trying to sound convincing

'Is that right?' Brittany smiled

'I'm NOT'

Brittany giggled 'okay' she leaned forward and kissed Santana. If people weren't staring at them before, they certainly were now.

They could hear wolf whistles from the direction of Puckerman and company, but ignored them and carried on kissing and dancing.

When the song finished playing and the dance floor emptied, they made their way to the drinks table.

'Ooh! Champagne!' Brittany took a glass and drank it all

'Do you want one' she asked Santana passing her a glass and taking another herself.

-

After a couple more glasses of champagne and some more dancing, Santana thought they should probably go home.

'Okay, can we finish this dance first?' Brittany asked

'Yeah babe'

As the music finished they moved off the dance floor, both a little bit more drunk than they thought. Brittany stumbled over her feet a couple of times and giggled to herself, which in turn made Santana giggle.

'I think, maybe we should have eaten something before drinking all that bubbly' Brittany giggled bouncing off of Santana

'I think you're right' Santana laughed back

As they walked towards the door a hand grabbed Brittany's arm

'Hey, you're not leaving already are you?'A voice asked

Brittany turned around to see Puckerman standing with a drink in his hand

'I thought we could dance'

'No thanks' Brittany said pulling her arm, but he didn't let go

'c'mon, one dance' he pulled on her arm

'She said no, Puckerman' Santana said

'No one asked you, Lezpez'

Brittany turned to look at him square in the face, grabbed him by the shirt and tie and pulling his face closer to hers.

'You ever speak to her like that again and I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your arse' she said in a manner that even Santana didn't see often, thankfully.

He could have sworn her eyes were glowing a little red

'And if you don't remove your hand, I'll remove your arm' Brittany continued

He quickly let go of her arm. Brittany let go of his shirt and his feet hit the ground, she hadn't realised she'd lifted him of the floor, hopefully no one else noticed either. He quickly backed away from them in shock.

Santana grinned at him, took Brittany's hand and they walked out the door.

Outside there was a crowd of people and flashing camera's, Santana stood on tip toes to see over the crowd. They were surrounding Bruce Wayne as he tried to get in his car. She rolled her eyes and started looking for a taxi. It looked like they'd picked the same time as everyone else to leave and everyone was looking for a taxi.

'This'll take forever' she said

Brittany smiled at her 'I'll save you from the queue, pretty lady' she said pulling Santana away from the crowd and down the road

'Oh, yeah?' Santana said as they started to run slowly away

'Yeah' Brittany said putting one arm around Santana's back then leaning down and grabbing behind her legs, they were no longer running, but flying.

'Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?' Santana asked

'No, I don't think you did'

'Remind me later and I'll tell you' Santana said smiling

'Hey!' Brittany said laughing

'You look beautiful tonight, y'know' Santana said seriously

Brittany looked at her and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend 'You look beautiful too' she said and kissed her again.

when they landed outside their block of flats, Santana moved to be put down, but Brittany kept hold of her and carried her all the way to their front door

Still holding her she asked 'You have the key don't you?'

'Yup' Santana got it out of her pocket and opened the door.

Brittany carried her into the bedroom and held her out over the bed, then with a smile and a laugh dropped her on it. Santana bounced up and down and laughed too

'I had a great night, tonight, honey, I loved dancing with you' Brittany said flying slowly over Santana and laying next to her on the bed

'Me too' Santana rolled over against Brittany and draped her arm over her body and laid her head on her chest.

'I think our wedding should be like that' Brittany said placing her hand on Santana's arm

Santana panicked for a millisecond hearing the word wedding, but then thought about it for a second

'Me too' She said and closed her eyes listening to her girlfriends heart beating and her slowing breath as they fell asleep.


	6. Episode 6 - A Super Night Out?

'Are you warm enough?' Santana asked looking over at Brittany.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She replied smiling and swinging her legs happily

They were sitting on the edge of one of the tallest buildings in central Gotham, looking out into the night.

'Spotted anyone yet?' Brittany asked chirpily

'Nope'

They did this every few months when they fancied a different night out together; hero and villain spotting. Although they preferred it if it was heroes they spotted rather than villains. Villains meant that they might have to cut their evening short and do some work. And neither of them wanted that.

Santana had been a bit reluctant when Brittany had first suggested they do this, after all they are heroes themselves, but as Brittany pointed out 'It's not like we have monthly meetings with the others or anything though' and of course she was right. Santana wasn't exactly part of a league or anything and has only met a handful of heroes in person and most of those were thanks to Brittany. Brittany had met a few more, what with being Superman's cousin he had shown her off a bit when she'd arrived on Earth. But there were still people each of them wanted to see.

Santana turned around to the small picnic they had brought with them. It was all laid out for easy access; sandwiches, biscuits, crisps and a large thermos of coffee. Santana reached out for the coffee

'Shit, I left the lid off' she huffed

'Hmm?' Brittany questioned looking around

'It's cold' Santana replied annoyed.

Brittany looked at her 'Don't worry babe' she said picking up the thermos and staring into it, red beams shot out of her eyes into the coffee. After a few seconds steam rose from it.

With a triumphant smile Brittany passed it to Santana

'I love that heat vision' she smiled

Brittany turned back towards the view as Santana poured herself a now hot coffee.

'Oh my god' Brittany practically shouted making Santana nearly drop her cup in surprise

'What? What is it?'

'Over there' Brittany pointed

Santana grabbed her binoculars looking in the direction of Brittany's finger. They both followed a figure jumping from one roof to the next.

'Oh my... I think it's...'

'Oh... It is...'

'It's Catwoman' they said in unison

They both watched her in silence as she moved over the rooftops

'I can't believe it' Brittany said still not taking her eyes off the woman 'over a year I've been in Gotham and I've never seen her, and there she is...'

'Why's she slowing down?' Santana wondered out loud

They both watched as she stopped on a roof and leaned sexily against a stairwell entrance. Just as Brittany was about to speak a large dark object appeared from nowhere and landed on the roof in front of Catwoman and walked up to her.

'Batman' they both said in awe not taking their eyes off what was happening

As he stopped in front of her, catwoman closed the gap between them.

'oooh' Brittany said

'What are they saying' Santana asked

'What? Oh' Brittany remembered she could listen in. She concentrated her hearing.

'She just said something about how she likes being chased'

'Ho oh! So it is true about them?' Santana asked rhetorically as they watched Catwoman place her hand on Batman's chest 'This is so awesome' she smiled looking over at Brittany then replacing the binoculars so she could carry on watching.

'He just said... 'Did you see that'' Brittany said 'And she's saying...'yes, a reflection of some kind'... I don't get it, what are they talking about?' Her question was quickly answered when both Batman and Catwoman turned to face where they were sitting.

They both froze for a second, put their binoculars down and looked at each other.

'oh, Shit'

'Quick...' Santana started, but then saw Brittany's hands moving over their picnic at super speed as she quickly packed it all up into the backpack they had brought it in.

Santana turned her head in the direction of a thumping sound behind them and saw some kind of grappling hook sticking out of the door to the stairs of the building. She followed the rope attached to it to see it led straight to batman.

'Babe, we've really got...' again she was cut off by Brittany grabbing her around the waist and flying off the building. The surprise made her grip Brittany tightly. No matter how often she flew with Brittany there was never a time being dragged off a 30 plus story building wasn't a little scary.

As Batman reached where they had been sitting they were hovering a fair distance away, between the roofs of other buildings. Brittany was trying to rearrange everything she was holding. The backpack was slipping off her arm and Santana was gripping her awkwardly.

'You okay?' Santana asked watching Brittany concentrating

She looked up at her smiling 'Yeah I'm fine, that was super close though!'

They both started laughing as they realised how silly the whole thing was, they felt like they nearly got caught by teacher.

'Hey, Can you see who he is?' Santana asked. Brittany looked confused 'You know, look through his mask, like you did with me'

'Oh!...' Brittany said looking at batman '...nope, he has a lead lined mask, I can't see through it' her voice had a slight tone of disappointment.

'Damn, that would have been good to know' Santana said

'You could always ask Clark, he's friends with Batman'

'Somehow I can't see myself asking Superman to reveal the secret identity of Batman, can you?'

Brittany suddenly turned her head back towards Batman. Then looked extremely guilty

'What's wrong?' Santana asked concerned

'He just said that it's rude to spy on people and that he'll be telling Clark... and that if we were out and I was using my powers we should be in our Supergirl and Question outfits...' Brittany sounded like a child who'd just been told off

'I didn't hear him...Wait, He knows who I am?' Santana said slightly panicked 'shit'

'Come on' Brittany said as they floated away 'He's spoilt our evening..'

Santana took Brittany's cheek in her hand

'Hey! Come on' she said softly 'we still have some of the picnic left... we could go to the bridge...I know you love it there...'

'Hmm...well, we do still have those Jammie Dodgers left...' Brittany thought out loud

'And they are your favourites...'

Brittany smiled brightly and changed direction, flying them towards the memorial bridge. After a short time they landed and started to put out the rest of the picnic.

'Do you think they're in love?' Brittany asked

'Batman and Catwoman? I don't know, they seem very close... and they seem like an odd couple'

'No odder than us' Brittany said rummaging in the bag trying to find the Jammie Dodgers

'You think we're an odd couple?' Santana asked surprised

Brittany found the biscuits and practically squealed in excitement

'Well, kind of, I'm from a different planet and you're an ex-cop, that's a weird combination' she said shrugging

'Hmm, I suppose if you look at it like that... but opposites do attract, babe. Hey , do you remember when we first met?'

'Don't be silly! Of course I do'


	7. Episode 7 - Super Meetings

'Hey, do you remember when we first met?'

'Don't be silly! Of course I do' Brittany giggled

~

I hadn't been on the planet long and I really wanted to look around and see why Clark thought it was so good. But there were places he told me I shouldn't go on my own, Gotham was one of them.

I don't know why he was being so big brother about it, or should that be big cousin? Well, anyway he doesn't have to be like that, I mean I'm not a child and my parents sent me to earth to look after **him**! And I travelled, like, thousands of miles in a spaceship to get here AND survived it crash-landing

But anyway, I had just stopped a plane crashing into Ottawa, which was a nice place, superman let me do it because he was saving Metropolis from something again, so he said I could take care of the plane. On my way back to Metropolis I got kind of lost, so I was following road signs and I saw one for Gotham. I had to think about it for a bit because Clark had said that it was full of scary people and monsters and stuff, but I had always wondered if he was just saying that so I wouldn't go. But there I was, hovering in front of the sign post and I couldn't resist. I mean what could be so bad? I am kinda indestructible!

It took me a couple of minutes to get to the edge of the City and it did look really different from Metropolis, really dark and dirty, but I was there, so I might as well have a look.

As I was flying between some dirty buildings with loads of rubbish and graffiti everywhere, I was suddenly hit by this guy. He fell right on top of me as I flew past and he bounced off me a bit, but I grabbed him before he fell any further.

He kept screaming as I flew him up to the top of the building, I figured it must have been his house and he just slipped or something.

But as I flew up I saw you poke your head over the side of the building and I thought you were a cop or something.

'I think you dropped some one' I said

But you didn't say anything back, which I thought was strange, but as I put the man down I saw why you didn't say anything.

I was so shocked, it was horrible, you had no mouth, no eyes and no nose, well I mean you had a nose, but only the shape of a nose. I quickly thought that Clark was right and Gotham was filled with monsters, and I started to fly away.

You must have seen the look on my face because you quickly spoke

'Hey, don't worry, it's just a mask' you reached your hand out towards me

The guy who I saved tried to get up and you punched him in the face. When he was knocked out, you looked straight back to me, it felt like you were kind of staring at me, even though I couldn't see your eyes.

'A mask?' I asked 'really?'

I flew forward towards you, trying to get a better look

'Yeah, I'm a crime fighter. I was chasing him, He mugged a woman a couple of blocks away...' You said pointing your arm behind you but still looking at me.

I reached out to touch the mask and you moved away quickly

'Hey! What you doing?' you sounded annoyed and swatted at my hand

I just wanted to see what it was because I could see your mouth moving under the mask and you could obviously breathe and see through it. But you didn't want me too so I pulled my hand away quickly.

'Sorry' I said

'No, that's okay... But you can't take my mask off' you said in a kinder voice

'Does everyone in Gotham wear masks?' I asked 'Batman and his side-kicks all seem to'

'Erm... I don't think EVERYONE does, but a lot of us do' You answered

I thought that was strange, why wear masks? Maybe people in Gotham were uglier than people in Metropolis. I thought I'd check, so I leaned a little closer to you and used my x-ray vision to look through your mask and look at your face.

'But you're beautiful' I couldn't understand why someone so beautiful would cover their face in something so hideous

'What?' you asked, then you got angry again 'You looked through my mask? You can't do that'

'Yes I can, I'm Supergirl, I have x-ray vision' I put my hands on my hips, like I've seen Clark do, and stuck my chest out a bit just in case you hadn't noticed my 'S'

You laughed, 'Yeah, I noticed'

'Oh'

'So... what are you doing in Gotham? Is there some kind of crisis or...?' You asked me

'Nope, I was just in the area and thought I'd have a look around, I'm not really meant to be here' I whispered the last bit

'Why aren't you meant to be here?'

'Superman says that... well... that it's not a nice place, so I'm not meant to be here alone' I probably shouldn't have told you that

'It's really not that bad, how much have you seen?'

'Just this part, that man landed on me before I could see anywhere else'

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' you asked me looking down at the still unconscious man

'Erm' I thought it was strange that you asked me that, I'm Supergirl and I'm, like, super strong, but it was nice that you were concerned.

'No, I'm fine' I smiled

'Good, that's good...and you know Gotham can be nice, we have some nice parks, in the daylight, and some nice buildings... and ...er... and a lovely glass house and museums and an amusement park too... perhaps I could show you around some time?'

'Really? You'd show me round? That would be great, I don't know that many people here yet, so I'd like that' I was really pleased you asked me because I needed to find some friends of my own and you seemed really nice and you were really pretty, under the mask.

'Will you have to wear the mask though? I think it's kind of ... scary' I asked

'Er...well... '

You seemed a bit confused

'I've already seen your face, so you don't have to hide it and... you shouldn't hide it' I shouldn't have said that last part

'I don't have to wear it I suppose... it depends on where we go and when...' You said

'Cool, I'd much rather look at your face than your mask' I smiled and you laughed

'sooo, are you busy tomorrow?'

'Nope, well, I don't think so anyway, it might depend on whether there is a comet coming to earth or something' I really hoped there wasn't.

'How about we meet at the clock tower at about 7:00?' you asked me and pointed. I followed where you were pointing and saw in the distance a large clock.

'Oh my! Is that the time? I have to go, it's really late' I panicked a bit because Clark would be worried about where I was, and I don't think he'd like me being in Gotham at 2:00 in the morning.

I lifted off the ground and was ready to leave and you looked up at me and asked

'Will you meet me?'

'Oh yes, of course I will, 7:00 in the evening, right?' Why wouldn't I meet you? I was already looking forward to it. You nodded

'Er... What direction is Metropolis?' I wanted to make sure I didn't get lost again.

You pointed 'It's in that direction'

I was so pleased that you knew I didn't want to spend the rest of the night trying to get home.

'Thanks' I said and waved 'See you tomorrow' you waved back and I flew away.

I did have a quick look back and you still seemed to be watching me.

On the way back to Metropolis I was thinking I was really pleased I did go to Gotham, even if I wasn't meant to. If I'd waited for Clark to take me I would never have met you and I wouldn't have been meeting you again the next day. It was one of the best decisions I've ever made.

~

'Hey, do you remember when we first met?'

'Don't be silly! Of course I do' you said 'Do you?

I'd been out working for a couple of hours, trying to find some information on a gang who were selling hallucinogens on street corners. I was standing in an alley having a break and wishing that coffee shops were open this late, when I heard a scream. I looked down the street to see some guy attacking a woman and taking her bag. He knocked her over and ran in my direction. I was pretty tired, but thought I could easily just jump on him as he ran past the alley. Unfortunately he ran to the alley opposite mine and climbed up to the roof, why he thought that was a good idea I have no idea, but I followed him.

He stopped on the roof to see what was in the handbag, but when he saw me climb onto the roof, he ran for it. He was one of those idiots who thought running over roofs was a good idea, so we spend about five minutes running and jumping from roof to roof, he was getting tired like I was and that's when it happened.

I could see he was slowing down but he jumped anyway, I knew he couldn't make it to the next building, but there was nothing I could do. I waited for the inevitable thud, but when it didn't come I poked my head over the edge of the building. And that's when I saw you.

You were holding the guy by the back of his belt and he was screaming. You flew from between the buildings and hovered in front of me.

'I think you dropped some one' you said

But I couldn't say anything, I was mesmerized by you. I'd heard that superman had a sister or something and I'd seen pictures of you and superman in the papers, but the pictures did you no justice at all, you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

At the time I was quite pleased that no one can see my face through my mask, because I was staring at you so badly.

You were like some kind of angel, all golden hair, beautiful blue eyes and bright colours. A bright star in the dark Gotham night.

I didn't notice that you'd landed and put the guy down, but I did notice the scared look on your face as you looked at mine, you backed away and rose off the ground.

'Hey, don't worry, it's just a mask' I said quickly hoping that you wouldn't leave, I reached out towards you, not really sure what I was going to do.

You stopped flying away and glanced away from me, I followed your eyes to see the thug you saved, he was trying to stand up, but I didn't want to deal with him at the time, so I punched him in the face, which luckily knocked him out, so I could carry on staring at you.

'A mask? Really?' you said flying forward to take a closer look.

'Yeah, I'm a crime fighter' I said hoping that might impress you 'I was chasing him, he mugged a woman a couple of blocks away...' I pointed in the direction I had run from only a couple of minutes ago, but I still couldn't take my eyes off you.

My attention sprang back to reality when I noticed you reach out towards my mask.

I pulled back 'Hey! What you doing?' You pulled your hand away quickly and looked upset. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I was scared you might have taken off my mask. And in Gotham an unmasked hero is not a good thing.

'Sorry' you said in a sad voice that made my chest hurt.

'No, that's okay...' I said, you looked a little less sad. Then I thought about it, Superman didn't wear a mask and neither did some of the other people superman might have introduced you to, so I said 'But you can't take my mask off'

You then looked like you were thinking about something 'Does everyone in Gotham wear masks? Batman and his side-kicks all seem to' you asked earnestly, landing in front of me.

'I don't think EVERYONE does' I said thinking about it 'but a lot of us do' actually I think most of us in Gotham do, but I couldn't think straight with you standing so close to me and I was still so pleased that you couldn't tell I was staring at you.

You looked confused again, then you leaned closer to me and I was frozen in place, how could you look so beautiful after flying here from where ever it was you came from?

'But you're beautiful' you said,

'What?' I asked. I thought I'd imagined it for a second and then I panicked because I thought you had read my mind. Then I realised you could see through things

'You looked through my mask? You can't do that' _It's cheating_, I thought

'Yes I can, I'm Supergirl, I have x-ray vision' you say innocently, then you put your hands of your hips like superman does on the front of the Daily Planet and then to my surprise and awe you stuck your chest out. I stared, I admit, but what was I meant to do? Then I wondered what Superman's reaction would be to me staring at Supergirl's boobs. But you standing there like that was pretty cute.

I laughed 'yeah, I noticed'

'Oh' you said a little crestfallen

'So...' I had to think of something to say so you wouldn't leave too soon 'What are you doing in Gotham?' It was a little strange to have a Super here 'Is there some kind of crisis or...?' If there was something major I could help with, that would have been pretty good too.

'Nope' you said 'I was just in the area and thought I'd have a look around' At night? I thought that was strange 'I'm not really meant to be here' you whispered. That made a little more sense.

'Why aren't you meant to be here?'

'Superman says that...' you stopped and looked a little nervous 'well... that it's not a nice place, so I'm not meant to be here alone' So that's what Superman thinks of Gotham? And he stopped you from coming here?

'It's not that bad, how much have you seen?'

'Just this part' you sounded a bit guilty 'that man landed on me before I could see anywhere else' I hadn't thought about how you happened to get hold of him.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' I looked at the thug; I would beat the crap out of him if he had.

'Erm, No I'm fine' you frowned then smiled at me and I was dazzled. I'd never seen a smile so bright or anyone look so beautiful standing on a dirty roof top in Gotham.

'Good, that's good' I was glad he hadn't hurt you, but I wanted to get you to stick around or at least come back so I could see you again. 'And you know Gotham can be nice, we have nice parks, in the daylight, and some nice buildings..' oh, god what else is nice in Gotham, I had to make it sound nice 'and... er...and a lovely glass house and museums and an amusement park, too' that didn't really sound that good 'Perhaps I could show you around some time?' I couldn't believe I'd said that

'Really?' you asked excited 'you'd show me round? That would be great, I don't know that many people here yet, so I'd like that' you smiled that smile again and I'm so glad that I did ask.

Then you looked a little worried again 'Will you have to wear the mask though? I think it's kind of... scary' you looked guilty, as if Supergirl shouldn't say things like that

'er...well...' what do I say? I didn't know you well enough, or at all really, to meet you without my mask on.. then you interrupted my thoughts

'I've already seen your face, so you don't have to hide it...and you shouldn't hide it' I think you may have blushed

'I don't have to wear it, I suppose... it depends on where we go and when...' _if I take you to dinner I wouldn't wear it_, I thought.

'Cool, I'd much rather look at your face than your mask' you smiled again and I couldn't help but laugh, this could be the best night of my life.

'Soo, are you busy tomorrow?' I asked trying to be cool about it.

'Nope, well I don't think so anyway, it might depend on whether there's a comet coming to earth or something' that sounded like a yes to me

'How about we meet at the clock tower at about 7:00' I pointed through some buildings to where we could see the clock tower, I thought somewhere like that would be easy to find. You looked where I was pointing

'Oh my! is that the time?' you sounded a bit panicked 'I have to go, it's really late' I did think that it wasn't that late but then realised that you probably didn't work nights like me and that 2:00 is probably quite late to you. Then you took off.

'Will you meet me?' I asked worried suddenly that you might not want to come back to Gotham.

'Oh yes, of course I will' my heart jumped '7:00 in the evening, right?' then jumped again and I nodded. You flew a little further up and then asked

'Er... What direction is Metropolis?'

Thankfully years in the GCPD had given me excellent directional skills and I pointed 'It's in that direction' I said

Then you dazzled me again with that smile 'Thanks, see you tomorrow' you said and waved.

I waved back and watched you as you flew away, wondering if the last 10 minutes had been a dream. I couldn't believe that I had a date with Supergirl, then realised it probably wasn't a date, but what if it was? I panicked slightly, but then remembered how sweet you were and I knew nothing could go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Super Christmas

**A Christmas special, Better late than never!?**

* * *

"No, I think that's too big"

"Too big? No way"

"It is. And we'll never be able to get it home" Santana said starting to walk away

Brittany gave Santana a sceptical look "Really?"

"What?"

"I could carry every single one of these Christmas trees home in one go and you know it!" Brittany said waving her arm at the large area filled with trees

Santana could see Brittany's brain working and just as Brittany was about to say something else, Santana interrupted her "Don't even think about it! One tree is all we are getting and it's going to be a small one"

"Fine" Brittany huffed and folded her arms "Pick one"

"Right, well I think... this one" Santana said pointing to one that looked suspiciously like the first one she picked over an hour ago

"If you want, but I don't think it's bushy enough" Brittany shrugged

"It's plenty bushy enough, come on, let's buy it, go home and have some wine and some mince pies, start a fire and get Christmassy" Santana smiled and nudged Brittany

"Can we get our cuddle on?"

"Of course we can" Santana smiled

Brittany smiled back "Okay"

Santana turned around to walk back to the guy in charge and pay for the tree, leaving Brittany to carry it. With Santana's back turned Brittany used her super speed to put the tree Santana had picked back and searched for the one she liked the best. When she found it she put it through the funny bagging machine, she had a bit of trouble with it but managed it in the end and ran up behind Santana just before she turned to see if she was okay with the tree.

Brittany smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened, bent down, grabbed the large stump at the bottom of the tree and lifted it onto her shoulder.

Santana handed some cash to the tree man and he turned towards Brittany to ask if she needed help, but apparently was so shocked to see the ease in which she carried their large tree, he lost his voice.

Brittany walked past him smiling as he stared in disbelief at her "Thank you Tree man, Merry Christmas"

Brittany and Santana walked down the busy main street, Brittany held the Christmas tree slung over her shoulder with one hand and Santana's hand with the other.

The main street in Gotham was packed with shoppers all looking for that special gift for Christmas. As they walked Brittany accidentally hit people with the end of the tree as she looked at all the Christmas lights and decorations in the shop windows.

Suddenly Brittany and Santana's attention was drawn away from the shops by a scream amongst the crowd.

"Help! He's taken my shopping! All of my Christmas shopping!"

They both looked towards where the scream came from and saw someone running through the crowd knocking people out of the way. The man, who now had his hands full of shopping bags, ran to cross the road. He dodged a couple of taxi's and just before he passed some parked cars on the other side of the road he found the ground beneath him disappeared.

He looked down to see tops of taxi's and the faces of shoppers looking up at him. He looked around to see the bottom of a Christmas tree and a blonde woman holding the neck of his jacket.

He made a grunting noise and kicked his legs about trying to get loose from her grasp.

"Stay still" Brittany said to him

"It's Supergirl" Brittany heard someone shout.

"Oh! It is Supergirl, she stopped that thief" another person shouted

On the other side of the road Santana stood watching Brittany hover in the middle of the road and shook her head, the amount of times Brittany carelessly forgets about her secret identity just kept increasing.

"How do you know it's her?" Santana heard a man next to her say

"Who else is it going to be dummy? She blonde, beautiful and she's flying!" a woman, presumably his wife, said

Santana stifled a laugh.

Hovering over the main road, Brittany looked around to see what she could now do with the man she was holding. In the distance she could see two police officers running towards her. She flew closer to them and explained who the man was and what he had done.

The woman he had taken the bags from ran up to them and Brittany told the police she was the thief's victim.

"Thank you so much Supergirl, I don't know what I would have done if he'd taken all my gifts, I could never afford to replace them. Thank you"

"That's alright ma'am, it's the least I could do" Brittany smiled

The police looked at her and the tree she was holding with surprise. Brittany just smiled "Well, I had better get this home... merry Christmas ma'am, officers" she said over her shoulder as she lifted off the ground to try and find Santana in the crowd.

She slowly flew down the road she had just come up and managed to pick Santana out quicker than she thought she would. As she flew closer Santana gave her a 'you've done it again' eyebrow lift and Brittany knew that meant she'd get THE speech again when they got home.

Brittany thought she might try to charm her way out of it. While being stared at by all the surrounding shoppers, She flew down to Santana and hovering off the ground in front of her and said "Hello beautiful stranger, how would you like a lift home?" she smiled her sweetest and most mischievous smiles, winked and without waiting for an answer put her arm around Santana's waist and flew up and over all the shops and shoppers.

As they flew, Santana adjusted her arm so it was around Brittany's neck and began to speak "You really shouldn't have..."

But Brittany interrupted her gently "No, not today"

Santana stopped and looked at Brittany somewhat confused

"You can't tell me off today. Not for helping that woman. All of her bags were filled with children's toys, if I hadn't helped her then her children's Christmas would have been ruined and that wouldn't be fair"

"But you know..."

"Nope." Brittany interrupted again softly

"If you.."

"No"

"Are you.."

"Nah ah"

"Going to let me..."

"No"

"Say anything?"

"Nope... Oh wait, what?" Brittany said realising what Santana had said

Santana laughed "Okay, okay, you saved Christmas... for that family, so I won't say anything about the thing I'm not allowed to say anything about, but you know what you did"

Brittany sighed "blah blah blah! Have you forgotten it's Christmas? Stop being such a drag and cheer up"

"A drag? I'm not a drag and also we passed our place a minute or so ago"

"What? Oh, yeah" Brittany laughed and flew in a large arc back in the direction of their flat.

Brittany held two bottles of wine in front of her trying to decide which one to open.

"Hey Brit?" Santana shouted from the living room

"Yeah?" Brittany said instantly standing next to her and making her jump

"Geez! Quit doing that!" Santana said flinching a little in surprise, but then got straight back to business "This isn't the tree we picked" she said pointing at the tree now standing in the corner of their living room.

"S-sure it is" Brittany smiled a little nervously "Who else's tree would it be?" She turned to walk back to the kitchen but Santana took hold of her hand to stop her

"This tree's too tall…" Santana looked at Brittany to see if she would crack, she knew exactly what she'd done.

"It's … not" Brittany managed after looking up and seeing how the top of the tree was bent over quite a bit so that it would fit in the room.

"It is. I made sure the one I picked was just tall enough to fit….."

"Erm…. Maybe you made a mistake?" Brittany shrugged

"The only mistake I made was turning my back on you while I was paying" Santana said lifting an eyebrow at Brittany. "I think I made that same mistake last year too…." She laughed

Brittany smiled sweetly and started to back away from Santana and the tree back towards the kitchen "I think it's a lovely tree, very bushy" Brittany laughed "It just needs decorating and then I think I was promised cuddles?"

Santana sighed "Why do I put up with you?" she smiled

Brittany looked hurt "Because I'm super!" she said lifting off the ground and striking a superhero pose "And …" she disappeared into a blur and the blur moved quickly around the Christmas tree and then stopped in front of Santana holding a tray with mince pies and wine on "..I can decorate a Christmas tree ten times faster than you AND serve wine and pies ready for getting our cuddle on!" Brittany smiled broadly and cheekily

Santana laughed, moved over to Brittany and leaned up and kissed her "Indeed you are super and I'll admit the tree does look beautiful, and so do you. Merry Christmas my love"


End file.
